ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Creator
Ben 10: Game Creator is as Cartoon Network game where people can make there own games for other people to play. The game creator has 5 steps. Step one alows the player to chose a pre-made course or to start from scratch. Step two is to chose a backround of the playing field. The third step of game is to choose a alien to fight with, the options are Swampfire, Humongousaur, Spidermonkey, Jetray, Brainstorm, Terraspin and Water Hazard (Swampfire, Humungousaur, Spidermonkey, Jetray, Brainstorm, Goop, Echo Echo , Gwen and in other countries). The fourth step is to chose the goal of the game. There are four options for step four, get to the door, collect all orbs, beat all enemies or both. The fifth step to create your game is to make your level design. The different things you can put on your level are three different types of surfaces, a decaying surface, a surface that disappears for a few seconds then reappears, three obstacles, a non-moving enemy (DNAlien), a moving alien (Piscciss Premann), alien creator, and four types of orbs. Step six is that you have to beat your own course to make sure it is beatable. Then you can send your game to Cartoon Network to make sure it is ready for the public. Eventually you will see your game ready for public. You must make a Cartoon Network account to upload your level. So far, Echo Echo, Gwen and Goop are in different countries around the world , but they are not on the U.S. version yet. Aliens *Brainstorm *Humungousaur *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Water Hazard (in U.S.) *Terraspin (in U.S.) *Echo Echo (In Asia) *Gwen (In Asia) *Goop (In Asia) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (In U.K) *Ultimate Echo Echo (In U.K) *Ultimate Big Chill (In U.K) Abilities *Swampfire - Destroys projectiles by using fire balls and can jump very high. He will hold and keep firing as long as you press and hold down on the space bar. He moves backwards slowly when shooting. *Spidermonkey - Destroys projectiles by shooting out webs, stick to walls and fits in smaller spaces. He can do a double jump *Humongousaur - Destroys projectiles by doing a ground pound that attack both ways *Jetray - Fits smaller spaces during dashes and has a multi-jump. He is one of the only characters, with Goop and Terraspin, that their attack doesn't destroy projectiles. *Brainstorm - Shoots electricity that passes through walls and chains between maximum 3 enemies (also includes blocks) *Water Hazard - Shoots water up and generates a bubble shield if up is pressed while in mid-air, his bubble shield destroys enemies and blocks enemy shots. It is almost impossible to aim with. *Terraspin - Can spin and shoots wind that only pushes enemies , he is also a very slow mover and not a very good jumper, but he can hover when he double jumps. He is one of the only characters, with Goop and Jetray, that their attack doesn't destroy projectiles. *Goop - Dashes like Jetray and in some situtations passes through walls using the dash. He is one of the only characters, with Terraspin and Jetray, that their attack doesn't destroy projectiles. He isn't avalible in America but is in other countries. *Echo Echo - Shoots sound waves to a short distance but to both sides by duplicating. He isn't avalible in America but is in other countries. *Gwen - Shoots mana balls and can flies on a platform when the jump key is holded. She isn't avalible in America but is in other countries. *Ultimate Big Chill- he can glide after jumping and while gliding he can fire ice flames *Ultimate Echo Echo- he can drop sonic discs that release sonic waves the sonic discs can also be jumped on and used as platforms *Ultimate Cannonbolt- he can roll around by jumping aswell as hitting the spacebar To play in the American version with Waterhazard and Terraspin: http://ben10gamecreator.cartoonnetwork.com To play a Asian version with Goop, Gwen and Echo Echo : http://gamecreator.cartoonnetworkasia.com/ Category:Web Games Category:Cleanup